X-Men: Battle of the Atom Vol 1 2
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = - | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Ed McGuinness | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Quotation = She was never your Jean. | Speaker = Cyclops | StoryTitle1 = Battle of the Atom, Chapter 10 | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Esad Ribic | Penciler1_2 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Andrew Currie | Inker1_2 = Tom Palmer | Colourist1_1 = Ive Svorcina | Colourist1_2 = Andres Mossa | Colourist1_3 = Guru-eFX | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = The Brotherhood attacks the military to attract the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. The fully united force of the Uncanny X-Men, Wolverine’s team of X-Men, and the Future X-Men arrive to stop them. Xorn is able to control the S.H.I.E.L.D. weapon systems on site and launch the government Sentinels, which were being created in secret. The X-Men defeat the government Sentinels, and turn their attention to Xorn. She is able to hold the combined forces off, but her powers overload and she explodes. The exact catastrophe that befalls the X-Men due to the Past X-Men’s presence is not revealed. The Future X-Men return to their proper place in the timeline with their casualties. The whereabouts of the Brotherhood member Raze is unknown. The Past X-Men, due to being nearly forced to go back in time, decide to leave the Jean Grey School and join the Uncanny X-Men. Kitty Pryde, distraught that her input was disregarded during the ordeal, joins them to continue to mentor the Past Team. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Students *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed agents * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * * s * * * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = * The biggest battle in X-Men history will melt your face off. * All of the X-Men find their footing in the world much changed. * The X-Men event of 2013 concludes and sets up the major X-Men stories for 2014! | Notes = *The cover lists Frank Cho and Marte Gracia as credits, although Cho did not do any artwork for this issue, while Marte Gracia only did colors for the cover. Chances are their names were mistakenly put on the cover because they worked on the first issue. It can most likely be assumed that Ribic and Camuncoli would have been listed on the cover if this error had been fixed. | Trivia = *Molly Hayes and Ice Thing were absent from the panels in that issue, and their fate is unknown. | Recommended = | Links = }}